


Do Movies Create Psychos?

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blame Game, Gen, Meta, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of this poem is a question that was asked on Yahoo! Answers in the middle of December 2012, the text is the answer I gave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Movies Create Psychos?

# Do Movies Create Psychos?

## (Or Do Movies Make Psychos More Creative?)

Games were blamed for shootings, so we banned games.

Then movies were blamed for shootings, so we banned movies.

Then TV programmes/shows were blamed for shootings, so we banned broadcasting.

Then stories were blamed for shootings, so we banned authorship and journalism.

Then music was blamed for shootings, so we banned instruments and singing.

In the end, nobody had anything to do, causing the end of the world in a tide of bloody violence.

Where does the blame game end? Billions of perfectly ordinary people watch movies everyday, and only those who were already planning to kill people claim they inspired them to commit murder.

Source: In before Martin Niemöller.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
